D'tarak System
The D'tarak system is the home system of the L'tuk and the K'tra races, and is considered to be uncontested territory of the D'tarak confederation. The Star The star is known as D'tarak on both planets the name of the star was formerely decided on a conjunction of the two original names for the sta. Known on K'tar as D'tar originally, and known on K'tir as D'trak. Classification: B2 V Blue-White main Sequence Temperature: 25800 Kelvin (extremely Hot) Luminosity:18966 x as bright as Sol Size:6.76 x as big as Sol K'Bir Kar(D'tarak I) K'bir Kar is the smallest planetary body in the system and is a Chthonian planet. The planet is rich in metals however mining would take great power as resisting the heat of D'tarak this close is no easy task. The planet has a 50% magma coverage. Composition:62.2% Iron, 21.7% Titanium, 8.7% Silicon, 5.5% other metals, 1.9% other elements. Size:0.20 x Size of Earth K'Bir K'rak(D'tarak II) K'Bir K'rak is the largest of the three Chthonian planets and like K'bir Kar the planet is rich in metals, this planet is somewhat further out and as a result is quite a bit easier to mine with only 40% magma coverage. Composition:68.2% iron,17.5% silicon, 9.1% aluminum, 5.1% other metals. Size: 0.98 x Size of Earth K'Bir T'mak(D'tarak III) K'Bir K'rak is the furthest out of the three chthonian planets and is also rich in metals. Considerable as the easiest to mine with only a 30% magma coverage. It is the mid sized of the three. Composition:71.7% iron,16.2% aluminum, 11.3% silicon,0.7% other metals Size:0.60 x Size of Earth K'Rak Abara(D'tarak IV) K'Rak Abara is a Rock planet. It is high in iron/silicate levels and contains pockets of rare metals, mining on the planet is a planned outcome by the neighboring terrestrial worlds. It has small ammounts of Ice. Size:1.12 x Size of Earth K'Rak D'Kara(D'tarak V) K'Rak D'Kara is a rock planet.It has moderate ammounts of Silicate and extreme levels of Iron, making it a very dense planet. it does however have small ammounts of ice and Trace atmosphere. Size: 1.50 x Size of Earth K'Tar The Planet K'tar is a harsh barren landscape covered by 40% water and 18% Ice. It is the closer of the systems two Terrestrial worlds, which creates harsh heats and devastating sand storms with majority of the surface being wittled down to sediment. The planet is home to The L'tuk Race.It is under debate whether it was colonized by the K'tra, or is the original homeworld of the K'tra. The planet incorporates large ammounts of insectoid animals aswell as a wide variety of Marine biology. The atmosphere of the planet is kept stable by large ammounts of desert and water vegetation. a specific type of algae forms on the surface of the ocean in some places forming green spots visible from space. The name K'Tar means Home in ancient L'tuk language Size: 1.07 x Size of Earth K'Tir The planet K'tir is a lush Vibrant world covered by miles of dense forest, River plains and marshland alike. The surface is covered by 42% water and 17% ice. There are a vast range of life forms from mammaloid creatures to Insectoid creatures that make up one of the most Bio-diverse planets in the D'tarak Confederation. The planet is home to The K'tra race. The origins of the race on the world are still under debate to this day as solid evidence pointing either way has not yet been found. Size: 1.68x Size of Earth Karaka Asteroid Belt The asteroid belt seperates the inner orbits from the outer orbits of the D'tarak system, the outer orbits being dominated by Jovian planets and Ice planets. Mining operations in the asteroid belts have been considered and theorized. J'kor Tok J'kor Tok is the Second smallest of the 4 Gas giants and is the closest Gas giant to the star D'tarak. The planet has 9 small moons and 4 large moons, colonization and mining of some of the moons is possible. J'kor T'bara J'kor T'bara is the smaller of the 4 Gas giants and only has 4 Large moons, Colonization and mining of some of the moons is possible. Ika D'rak Ika D'rak is an ice planet wedged between two pairs of Gas giants, it has not been analysed properely to give enough information to settle on as the ice sheets have been observed to move. It does however have atmosphere and 2 small moons. J'kor X'k J'kor X'k is The Second largest of the 4 Gas giants, it is the second from last in orbit of the sun. The planet has 24 small moons and 14 large moons. Mining and colonization of some of the moons is possible. J'kor Uruk'por J'kor Uruk'por is the largest planet in the system and has immense gravitational pull, it was used to slingshot the earlier stellar travel vessels of the system into the path of Techyon streams around a nebula which carried it to the next star, and back 15 years later. The planet has 44 small moons and 10 large moons. Aswell as having a stable Disc System. Category:SEP